her secret hero
by Eva752
Summary: i wrote this for my friend demi fortnite yall. i fking love that girl. i don't watch this show so don't come @ me bitches
1. how it began

it was the first day of school for Demi, this was she school she had always dreamt of. UA school for superheroes. well future heroes. she knew she had powers but didn't quite know how to use them.

she got out of bed when her alarm went of at 7. she was nervous as hell. after a good shower and breakfast she went to school with all her packed stuff. she was gonna live there for a while. but 'oh shit' she thought, 'who's gonna be my roommate and will i like her? her? him? i don't freaking know' she thought.

later she stepped out of the bus that lead to her school and walked in the huge building, she wasn't the shy girl to not say hi to everyone.

her first class started at 9. when she showed up 9.05 goddamn late the teacher immediately could see what kind of girl she was.

'damn'. she thought when everyone was staring at her. she sat down in the only empty chair and looked around. nobody really caught her attention except this one boy. 'blonde. hot. muscles.' she thought slightly smirking but not noticing.

she kinda got to know her class that day. it was like people already started to form little groups, the emos, the nerds, the athletes, she could tell she wasn't one of that. just like the blonde hottie. and the slightly over energetic. his name was too long to remember so she just called him deku. they already had lots of fun together and it's only the first day.

~after school~

demi took a walk around campus trying to find some place to eat. she looked around and in the corner of her eye saw someone blonde sitting on a bench. 'could it be?' she thought and turned to him and YES its him. she felt her heart pound in her chest when she walked over to him and sat down next to him "hey" she said looking over at him her eyes widened 'god he's so fuckin handsome.' she thought.

he turned to her raising his eyebrow slightly "do i know you?". she cut him off "well yea we are in the same class."

"oh. okay." he said like he didn't care and got up "see you in class. can't wait to beat everyone's ass" he smirked and left

demi was kinda mad and pissed but like. she knew she could take him.

the next day she walked to class. but a different class this teacher. damn he was tall and blonde. and had like. a shit ton of muscles. "you can call me all might"

"alright..." she said and stood with the rest of the class next to Deku. "what are we gonna do?" she whispered to him "training.." he replied.

"okay class. today i want to test you. you can't just become superheroes. you need to train. have success. become stronger. every one of you will be assigned a partner that you will train with for the next couple of weeks. and then ultimately pair up with to fight with against the other pairs. you got that clear?!" his voice was already so freaking intimidating.

"yes sir all might" the group said together.

now the training really began.

to be continued


	2. the battle

they've trained like 6 weeks now. demi felt like she belonged here.

it's the day. the day all might would pick who she would fight against, she was nervous but also like. chill because she knew she had trained a lot

once in class all might walked in. "so. i want.. " he looked at his list "Izuku Midoriya.. against Ava Jones and.. Demi Fortnite against.. Katsuki Bakugou.

we'll start with you Izuku and Ava"

the shy girl against her best friend. he got this.

they went to the training field wearing their new made superhero costume.

under the dome they stood across each other. the shy brunette against the shorty with green hair

once the beginning signal went off Ava immediately used her fire/ ice power on him, but he had multiple powers. one for all goddammit so he ran and tackled her. this amazing battle went on for an hour until someone was defeated.

Demi ran towards the field and YES her best friend was still standing. she hugged him "you wonnn!!!" she smiled. "i guess i did." he said smiling back and helping Ava up.

All might walked to them and explained how they had lots to learn. and that it was her turn now. Demi was about to fight Katsuki.

once everyone got off the field leaving demi and Katsuki alone. across each other. she looked into his eyes as the starting signal went off.

he had no mercy pointing his hand guns at her and shooting the first few explosions at her which she avoided.

Demi's powers might even be more powerful as she was training how to use her all for one powers.

she had already amassed countless powers over the years.

she ran to him with her maximum speed and punched him hard in his face. causing him to fall back. not willing to give up he tried to use the explosion on her. but she grabbed his hand and crushed his weapon.

he groaned by surprise and just used his hand forcing her to back off from the explosion.

Demi didn't have a scratch, she grabbed his hand and with a loud bang threw him on the floor.

it was obvious demi beat his ass.

once again all might walked to them "good job Demi. you're learning. and for you Katsuki.."

he looked at Demi with a lot of hate, just pure hate in his eyes.

after the fights Demi returned to her room feeling pretty damn confident about herself. while walking she saw Katsuki. "hey" she said looking at him. "hi.." he said stopping before her "look i totally could've beat you i was just. sick" a fake cough came from him

"okay.. well... you were good. " she smiled "we should train together sometime" she said, he smirked when she said that "okay. tommorow at noon?" she nodded and walked to her room.

the next day.

Demi walked to the training field only to see that he was already there.

"ready?" he asked. "yes" she smiled and looked at him. damn he is really cute.. she thought but because she was lost in her thoughts he used his hand to make an explosion and blow her away. she fell against the wall off the dome and fell to the ground. he ran to her offering his hand to help her up. she looked up at him and took his hand "you okay?" he looked into her eyes "yeah now i am" she tried to smile but groaned softly as she had trouble to get up, before she could fall again he pulled her into his arms.

she let out a breath and rests her head on his chest 'oh my fucking god' she thought

"distracted?" he smirked "yea im sorry" she looked up at him "maybe you should get some ice for that" 'since when is he kind' she thought and nodded to him

she walked off only to look back at him. 'is he checking me out?' she questioned

he was lol

to be continued


End file.
